A Very Avengers Christmas!
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: One oneshot for every day leading up to Christmas! All unrelated so far. Pairings include Clintasha, Thorki, implied Pepperony and implied Stony, along with some BlackFrost friendship. Enjoy!
1. Snow

**A/N: These are late but I promise I'll update one for every day in December! They'll be short – maybe 300-500 words :D**

Natasha loved snow. Always had, always would. Clint only found out in the winter after the whole Loki debacle. He had woken up in a cold sweat, dreaming once again of killing Natasha when under Loki's spell. He stood and padded out silently, getting a drink from Stark's fridge.

Then, as he turned, the assassin jumped and let out a totally manly yelp. There, sitting on the balcony with only a pair of shorts and vest top on was Natasha Romanoff.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, stepping out. He grimaced at the cold.

"Watching the snow fall." Natasha murmured, eyes fixed on the dark sky.

"There is no snow, Nat." Clint replied.

"There will be." She said determinedly.

Clint sighed and stepped back inside, pulling the blanket off the couch.

"Here." He said, wrapping it around her shoulders. She nodded gratefully, pulling it around her tightly.

The redhead smirked over at Clint as the first snowflakes began to fall. She held her palm out, watching as the white fluffy flakes landed on her skin, melting on contact.

"I hate the snow." Clint huffed.

"Why?" Natasha asked curiously, still watching the sky.

"It's cold. I hate the cold. Because, unlike you, I didn't grow up in Russia with freezing temperatures." He scowled.

"I love it. It makes the world still. And pure. Like a blank canvas to start again on." Natasha whispered.

Clint looked at her inquisitively, confused by her sudden philosophical view to the world.

Natasha merely gave a shrug and returned to watching the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Clint looked at her, gazing at the way the fluffy white flakes settled in her fiery red hair. "Yeah...yeah it is."

/

The next morning, Natasha got up as usual, trained before breakfast and threatened Stark as usual. Only Clint spotted her smile as she realised the snow had stayed. Only Clint saw the joy as they all ran out for a snowball fight. Yet the night on the balcony would not be mentioned again.

**A/N: There's the first little oneshot of this series! I could write a snowball fight one if you wanted? Anyway! Review please guys :3 **


	2. Eggnog and Family

**A/N: Number two! **

All the Avengers let out a laugh. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Jane and Pepper were completely drunk. Natasha, Thor and Steve...not so much. Thor was a god, Steve physically couldn't get drunk and well, Natasha was Russian.

They were all crowded around the fire that Tony had gotten, laughing and joking. Turned out, Bruce and Jane were giggly drunks whilst Tony and Clint were 'affectionate' drunks. Alright, the last two weren't surprises.

Clint, at least, only hit on Natasha. Tony was hitting on everyone. Steve, Pepper, Natasha and even Thor once!

Natasha couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as Barton threw pick up line after pick up line at her. Together, with them all laughing and grinning like this, Natasha couldn't help but think of them as a family. A highly dysfunctional, rather deadly family...but one all the same.

It was a sappy thought, especially for the assassin, but hey. Maybe the Russian vodka-spiked eggnog was getting to her more than she thought.

Everyone laughed loudly as Tony ran for Steve, practically tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly. It looked so ridiculous that even Natasha had to laugh along. These were the family moments she liked best.

**A/N: Sappy and fluffy, I know! Sorry! Review please :3**


	3. Music

**A/N: Alright, drabble number 3!**

Natasha didn't mind Christmas, she loved the snow and the winter. But one thing she loathed about December, was the Christmas music. The cheery, bright tunes got on her nerves. This year was even worse.

As Natasha and Pepper made Christmas cookies, Tony and Clint jumped around them, singing Christmas songs in their ears. Natasha glanced at Pepper. "How much do you value Tony's life?" she asked.

"Not much right now." Pepper replied tightly.

"Good." Natasha scowled.

"All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuu!" The two men trilled, spinning each other around the room.

A few seconds later, Clint leapt onto the table and started to sign Frosty the Snowman very loudly and very badly. Tony joined in a second later.

"Sir? Should I send Dr Banner to aid the strangling cats?" Jarvis asked smoothly.

"Hey! I did not program you to be sarcastic!" Tony scowled.

Natasha and Pepper snickered. Until Tony and Clint switched to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Natasha turned, murder in her eyes, and the two men practically fell off the table and shoved each other to get out of the door quickly.

"Quick! Legolas, you hide the guns, I'll get the knives!" Tony screeched as they ran down the corridor.

Natasha stood at the doorway and yelled after them. "I can knock you both out with my thighs!"

There was a mutter of 'Hot' from both guys until they heard Natasha following them down the corridor. Steve looked up in time to see two men he called colleagues go sprinting past, followed by an angry, Russian assassin.

"December is certainly going to be interesting." Steve murmured, shaking his head and grinning softly.

**A/N: So, yeah...there we are! Onto drabble number 4!**


	4. Decorations

**A/N: And drabble number 4 is here!**

When Tony came breezing into the Tower's living room with a 6ft Christmas tree, everyone had one of two reactions. Joy or annoyance. Tony and Steve set it up and Pepper brought out a large cardboard box filled with tree decorations.

Everyone swarmed the tree eventually, beginning to organize it all quickly. Naturally, after thirty seconds Tony and Clint began to argue.

"Stark! Get off! That bauble should go here!" Clint yelled.

"No! It's too near the other one! Put it here!" Stark snapped back.

"Friends!" Thor bellowed, effectively shutting everyone up. "You should not argue in this festive season!" he pointed out.

"He's right." Everyone else murmured.

Tony shrugged and looked at Clint. "Point Break has a point."

Clint nodded, patting Tony's shoulder.

/

A few hours, and a few squabbles later, the tree was decorated perfectly. Thor reached up and placed the star at the top of the tree.

"Looks good." Natasha said. Then Tony hit a button and everyone let out an involuntary gasp.

Done in lights across the tree, were the symbols of each Avenger. "It's gorgeous." Pepper smiled softly.

"Come see the tower!" Stark said.

A few seconds later, they all stood outside the tower, marvelling at it all. Tony had done the exact same to the outside of the tower.

On each Avenger's floor, their symbol was lit up. Tony's arc reactor shone light blue; Steve's shield was lit with the usual red, white and blue while Bruce's Hulk hand glowed green. Mjolnir gleamed silver, Natasha's Black Widow symbol blazed red and Hawkeye's bow and arrows gave off a purple light.

"This is amazing Tony. Thank you." Steve said, speaking for all the Avengers, who seemed speechless as they took in the wonderfully lit tower before them.

Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad this year after all.


	5. Music 2

**A/N: I know this is repetition but I had another really good idea! So here's the second drabble for music. **

Clint tensed, glancing around. There were so many people. The Avengers had been sent a mission to recon a Christmas party. Apparently a rogue alien from Svartalfheim, one of the nine realms, Thor informed them, had infiltrated it and was planning to take over the planet. So nothing too new. All the males were posing as guests or, in Tony's case, bartenders. However, Natasha had been set a separate cover. Everyone was desperate to see what it was as the redhead was being ridiculously secretive.

A few seconds later, the curtains on the stage swung open, revealing a gorgeous dark haired woman with features remarkably similar to Natasha's. Everyone cheered as jazzy, sultry music started up.

Then Natasha grasped the microphone and began to sing. Everyone, Avengers included, just stopped. Her voice was strong and husky, a low rich tone that made most men and some women swoon.

"You lured me in with your cold, grey eyes, your simple and your bewitchin' lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel put the devil in me. You put the devil in me." Natasha sang, smirking directly at Clint.

The Avengers all exchanged awed glances before snapping into action, following the only man who was actually moving.

It was an amazing distraction and the mission went off without a hitch. Natasha, however, regretted it as all she got from then on was the Avengers asking if she could sing again. Naturally, it ceased when she threatened them...repeatedly.

A/N: Not quite as Christmassy but I quite liked how it turned out! The song is My Angel Put the Devil In Me. 


	6. Snowball Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next one! The new and improved version!**

Tony glanced out the window and saw the deep snow. "Guys!" he cried loudly.

Everyone came running in. "What?" Steve asked quickly.

"Snow!" Tony grinned excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Snowball fight!" Clint bellowed. Laughing, everyone tumbled out of the tower. The city was at a halt with the deep snow and so the Avengers ran to the park.

They quickly split up in teams, Tony going with Bruce and Thor while Clint had Steve and Natasha.

"Okay if you're hit with a snowball, you're out. First team who are all out lose!" Tony yelled. "3...2...1..."

"Let the annual Hunger Games begin!" Clint yelled.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Natasha finished loudly. Everyone scattered as fast as possible.

Clint and Natasha immediately dived behind one snow drift while Steve went behind another. Naturally Tony's team went on the offensive immediately.

"Nat, make the snow fort and a supply of ammo. Steve, you and I will attack." Clint decided.

Natasha nodded and immediately popped her head up, gracefully duck and weaving around the onslaught of snowballs. Steve and Clint took advantage of the distraction, standing up and firing snowballs out.

Naturally, Hawkeye's aim meant he took out Thor immediately. However, Thor had just thrown a snowball and managed to hit Clint in the shoulder.

"Is that allowed?" Bruce called.

"It's good!" Tony screeched, rolling behind a snow drift.

"Nat!" Steve yelled, alerting her to the loss of their teammate. Natasha scowled, finishing carving the snow fort before looking over her shoulder.

"Really Barton? Really?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Shut up." Clint grumbled.

Natasha popped her head above the snow fort, hand moving to her supply of snowballs, repeatedly firing. She hit Bruce in the forehead as he looked up from behind the snow fort. Bruce merely wiped the snow from his face, laughed and joined Clint.

Steve grinned before letting out a surprised huff as Tony hit him in the stomach with a snowball. Steve trudged off. Then it was Tony vs Natasha, a fierce battle.

It escalated as they furiously dodged snowballs and Natasha went sprinting for a tree. Tony threw snowballs at her as she moved flawlessly before scaling the tree, disappearing into the branches.

"That's just not fair!" Tony yelled. A big mistake. Natasha fired a snowball at that exact moment, the hard-packed snow exploding in Tony's mouth. Steve and Clint cheered as Natasha swung from the tree, landing with a smile and a bow. Tony didn't stop grumbling and spitting out snow until they were safely inside the Tower, watching a movie.


	7. Cuddly Pyjamas

**A/N: Here's the new oneshot!**

The Avengers were at a loss of what to do. The snow was falling too thick and fast to go out unless they wished to get lost in a blizzard. Most of them mooched about for the majority of the morning, really not in the mood to visit the gym or labs.

Eventually, sometime in the afternoon, Natasha wandered out into the communal room, dressed in a pair of shorts and a sleep top. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Pyjama party!" Tony bellowed as everyone scrambled to their bedrooms.

A little while later, the Avengers had assembled in the common room, all splayed out on various sofas. Tony lay with his head in Pepper's lap and his legs across Steve's while Thor and Loki shared the other sofa, the dark haired god quite happy to lie with his love. Bruce was curled up in Tony's favourite leather chair and Natasha was snuggled into Clint's side as they shared the loveseat.

"Jarvis, play the movie!" Tony grinned brightly.

Jarvis obediently began the movie they had picked out – Elf!

They were all united as they chuckled at the same parts and made little sarcastic comments throughout the movie.

At some point, Natasha had gotten up and made them all hot chocolates to drink as they watched the film. It was a cheesy but nice family moment...until they began singing to restore the Christmas spirit.

Steve was the first to start singing, followed closely by Bruce. Once Thor picked up the words, he began to join in also. Pepper smiled and followed suit. Clint shrugged and sang along softly, prompting Natasha to do the same. Finally, only Loki was left. He looked at the others' contented faces and let out a soft sigh, beginning to murmur the words.

As the movie ended, Tony commanded Jarvis to put in Home Alone. They would have a Christmas movie marathon long into the night.

**A/N: And that prompt was 'cuddly pyjamas' from my friend CherryBaby-x! Love dat girl ;D Hope you enjoyed and leave a review please!**


	8. Tinsel

**A/N: This is a bit later today as I've been at the stables! But here it is! :D **

The second time that the Avengers celebrated Christmas together, they decided that Natasha should never...ever be allowed tinsel, ever again...especially after last year.

Here's why:

_The Avengers were moving around the smaller tree in the second common room, decorating it carefully. Tony and Clint were being their usual immature selves, throwing glittery garlands at each other. _

_Bruce winced every time a garland made contact, Thor had given up trying to reason with his friends and Steve was just shaking his head in disbelief. However, with every garland that was thrown, Natasha and Pepper's faces grew more drawn. _

"_Guys...stop it..." Bruce warned, watching in slight horror as Natasha's face darkened further. Obviously, Tony and Clint didn't heed his warning._

_A few seconds later, Tony gave a battle cry and fired his ornament at Clint. Clint yelped as, suddenly, Natasha was on his back with a string of glittery red tinsel wrapped around his neck and her heels kicking into his stomach. "Stop it!" she hissed. _

_Clint wheezed and tapped Natasha's shin three times, indicating that he gave in. Natasha calmly jumped off Clint's back and returned to decorating the tree. No one was sure if they should take the tinsel away or not..._

Hence why Natasha was not allowed tinsel. Someone may die if they let her near it...probably Clint or Tony.


	9. A Plan!

**A/N: Here's today's oneshot! It would have been up earlier but I got distracted by watching Carrie Fletcher's YouTube videos...if you haven't seen them, go check them out! Her channel is ItsWayPastMyBedTime. You're welcome ;) **

Tony had a plan. A diabolic, hilarious plan. However, it was likely to get him killed...repeatedly. He had decided to go through with it anyway.

He had spent one or two days collecting the correct materials then one night, at around 3 in the morning, Tony crept across to Natasha's bedroom. Smirking, he began to set up the materials. Every time he heard her shift, he would freeze; ready to bolt like a startled deer. However, he managed to set everything up without waking the redheaded assassin.

The next morning, he lurked in the corridor outside Natasha's room. When he heard Clint coming to ask if she wanted to spar, as he always did, Tony quickly began to tap away on his phone. Clint blinked but didn't say a thing, merely knocking on Natasha's door.

Natasha answered with a faint nod before going to step outside. Tony looked up and suppressed a laugh. "Guys!" He said, injecting a note of sincerity and joy to his voice. "Mistletoe! You need to kiss!" he trilled.

Natasha levelled him with a glare but Tony merely smiled. "Tradition! Go on Natashalie! Kiss the Hawk!"

"If I kiss him will you leave us alone and _never _call me Natashalie ever again?" Natasha asked through gritted teeth, scowling.

"Yup!" Tony promised, crossing his fingers behind his back like a child.

"Fine." Natasha scowled, reaching up and grabbing the back of Clint's neck. The archer looked surprised and mildly terrified as Natasha crashed their lips together for a few intense seconds. She pulled back and strode down the corridor, towards the gym.

Confused, Clint touched his lips before following Natasha.

Tony smirked and made a whip noise before strolling away quite contentedly.

**A/N: There we are! Just some Clintasha fluff for you all! And remember – go watch some Carrie Fletcher videos. Damn that woman can sing!**


	10. Souls

**A/N: Hello all! Here's oneshot number 10!**

The Avengers all collected on the roof of Stark Tower, watching the night sky. According to Tony and Bruce there was going to be some meteor shower that night. They had all agreed to go up and watch it together. Thor was sitting off to the right, his arms draped around Jane and Loki, whilst Tony sat, snuggling with Pepper and Steve. Bruce was conversing with Natasha as she tucked herself into Clint's side.

They were all in their own little worlds...until the first meteor came down. Everyone turned and looked, gasps coming from their mouths. Colours streaked across the sky magnificently.

Natasha whispered something to Clint softly that made him smile.

"Fancy sharing with the whole class, Romanoff?" Tony asked.

"I was just saying...one of the girls at the Red Room always told me that shooting stars and meteors were souls going to heaven." Natasha remarked.

Despite three of them being scientists, this struck a nerve with the Avengers. Everyone looked up at the meteors with renewed awe, each with their own guilt to burden. That night, the guilt lessened. Not much. But it was enough to make the night lighter, a little less dark. It was enough to take some of the weight off their shoulders.

And if the Avengers were expected to save the world...they couldn't be carrying the weight of said world around with them.


	11. Ice

**A/N: Oneshot number 11!**

Natasha loathed ice. Despite being very light on her feet and agile, she always managed to fall on the ice. Every year.

This year...well it wasn't strictly her fault! She and all the Avengers had been walking through Central Park when Clint let out a yell. He had clearly slipped. However, he decided to grab onto Natasha and pull her down with him.

Squealing, Natasha lunged forward, gripping Thor's coat. Thor let out a noise of surprise, grabbing onto Tony who, in turn, seized Steve.

Steve clung to the fence to stay upright. Now all of the Avengers were hanging in a chain. Clint was bent so far backwards, he almost touched the ground. Natasha was swearing and cursing in Russian, looking very pissed off, whereas Thor and Tony were more focused on staying standing.

Finally, Clint slid and pulled everyone with him. Natasha landed on top of him, still cursing softly at him. Thor and Tony just ended up sprawled out on the sidewalk. Steve? He managed to stay standing, thanks to the helpful iron fence he had clung to.

A couple of kids walked past, grinning at the sight of all the Avengers spread-eagled on the floor and began to pelt them with snowballs.

Natasha flinched and stood up slowly, more testing out how slippery the ground was. However, the kids took that to be intimidating and sprinted off.

"Ah, who needs guard dogs when you have Russian assassins?" Tony quipped from the ground, too lazy to get up. Everyone laughed, including Natasha, before rising and continuing on the way. Albeit a lot more carefully.


	12. Winter

**A/N: Very short one today – I have a Christmas disco to get ready for! But here's oneshot 12!**

Winter. Most of the Avengers seemed to hate it but Steve loved it. The snow seemed to fall softly, muffling the crazy noise of New York and the cold was bracing. It made him feel more alive.

Yet, the quietness of winter was nice. On a very snowy day, Steve wandered to the local park, settling on a bench and looking around the silent place. This peace helped him get a grip on what had happened to him. No matter how long he stayed in the present, he couldn't quite get used to it. Therefore on these calm days, he liked to sit in the peace and think.

Thinking did him a world of good and he would always return to the Tower with an extra spring in his step, feeling lighter and less burdened. The winter didn't do the same thing for the other Avengers however...

**A/N: So yeah...a lot shorter today. Really sorry! :/**


	13. Holly

**A/N: A little cute one today with baby Natasha! I'm not sure what age she lost her parents at so forgive me for that – she's around 4 in this story and still has her parents :D Oneshot number 13!**

4 year old Natasha Romanoff and her mother walked along a small snowy path, hand in hand after a nice quiet day.

"Mommy?" Natasha murmured, tugging on her mother's hand.

"Yes Natasha?" Her mother replied softly.

"There's some snow berries!" The young redhead said excitedly, pointing at some bright red berries.

"That's holly, baby." Natasha's mother smiled fondly.

"Oh...can we eat it?" Natasha asked innocently.

"No honey, we can't eat it. It's not good for us." Her mother couldn't help but grin at her daughter's innocence.

Natasha fell silent for a moment as she watched light brown doves landing on the branches and eating the holly berries.

"Why can the birds eat them and we can't?" The little girl questioned suddenly.

"Well...maybe the berries were made bad for us so that we would leave them for the hungry birds." Her mother decided, still grinning softly.

"Oh. Okay. Mommy, I'm hungry like the birds." Natasha hinted, smiling.

"Are you? Come on, we'll get you some food." Her mother said lightly, leading her daughter home.

"I'll pretend I'm eating snow berries like the pretty birds!" Natasha declared as she trotted alongside her mother.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm running out of prompts so send me stuff you'd like to read!**


	14. Mistletoe

**A/N: Alright, I got a few prompts but I need more! Anything you can think of! This one is Thorki so I apologize for any shit characterization ;D**

Thor strode towards the kitchen, wishing to get some Pop Tarts. He glanced out the window at the night sky, smiling faintly at the stars. They weren't Asgard's stars but he had come to love them.

He grabbed the Pop Tarts and began to eat them. He missed Loki...and Jane. Jane was back in New Mexico with Darcy and Loki hadn't been sighted in a few months.

Tony strolled into the kitchen, frowned at Thor who seemed deep in thought before shrugging. He grabbed a beer. "Alrighty Goldilocks?" The smaller man asked.

Thor snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes Man of Iron. I am simply thinking of my brother." He sighed, slightly sadly.

After a moment, Tony awkwardly excused himself. Thor sighed and continued to eat his Pop Tarts. A second later, there was a pulse of blue light and the air around Thor rippled with magic.

After the light subsided, Thor couldn't help but beam. "Brother!" He boomed, giving Loki a bone crushing hug.

Loki wheezed but smiled faintly. "Hello Thor." He managed. Thor let him go and beamed.

"I missed you brother!" Thor declared.

"I missed you too." Loki agreed.

Thor grinned brightly at his brother as Loki looked up.

"Thor. I believe that the Midgardians dictate that we must kiss if we stand underneath this plant." Loki said with a faint smirk, looking at the mistletoe.

Thor smiled and bent down to kiss his brother softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas brother." He said quietly.

"Yes. Merry Christmas Thor." Loki smiled back softly.

**A/N: I know it sucks...I'm sorry! But anyway, drop a review and give me more prompts guys :D**


	15. Reflections

**A/N: Sorry this is late – I'm so shattered today! Anyway this'll be longer and a bit sadder. My tribute to all the victims of the Connecticut shooting. RIP to the 26 fatalities. **

They sat in front of the TV, in the same state of disbelief. 26 people had died. 20 of them were children. It was something that even the two assassins couldn't quite comprehend. There was no noise in the room apart from the news report.

That year, the Avengers spent their Christmas Eve visiting funerals. There were certain ones that hit harder than most. For Natasha, it was the funeral of 8 year old Grace Harker. The picture the family had chosen had been one of her at that year's Halloween.

Grace, for Halloween, had dressed as Natasha. The girl's red hair was curled and pushed back and she crouched in Natasha's signature pose. The family assured Natasha that their daughter would have been delighted to see her which had only made her feel worse.

Clint had noticed Natasha swiping at her eyes once or twice and took her hand in silent reassurance. Natasha managed a faint smile.

For Clint, the hardest funeral was for 5 year old Luke Rutherford. The little boy's parents clung to each other, sobbing. The boy's older brother stayed crouched at his grave all through the service, shoulders shaking with sobs. Clint tried not to see the resemblance. The young boy and his brother reminded Clint of himself and Barney and he didn't like it. Natasha squeezed his hand reassuringly and Clint nodded sharply.

That night, when he got home, Clint picked up the phone and slowly dialled Barney's number. They had been at odds for too many years.

For Steve, all the funerals were difficult. But the one that hurt most was 6 year old Jackson Mercalli. On his gravestone, an epitaph was scratched out. After the service, Steve walked up to look at it.

It read 'A weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion.' Steve took a step back, almost walking into the boy's mother.

"Yes...it's a nice quote that. Something a relative of mine used to say." She said softly.

"I see...it's very true." Steve smiled sadly.

He went home that night, sat and thought of Erskine sadly.

Tony wasn't heartless. He was affected by a lot of the funerals. But the only one to bring him very close to tears was that of 10 year old James Hunter. James was a young genius...much like Tony was at that age.

They even looked similar and Tony couldn't help the sadness that hit his heart. The boy's father cried and shook, hugging his sobbing wife tightly. Would his father have cried like that if Tony had died? Would his father take time and effort over his funeral?

Shaking his head, Tony walked up to the grave quietly and crouched down, setting a singular cyclamen down on the grave. According to Bruce, it meant goodbye in the language of flowers. Go figure. Walking away, Tony hung his head sadly.

The hardest funeral for Bruce was for 7 year old Alex DeLions. Alex had been a shy young boy with self esteem issues. Much like Bruce was right now. He had a beautiful eulogy and a even more beautiful gravestone.

Bruce spent a small moment next to the grave, murmuring a soft prayer and then a quiet message to Alex. He rested a pink carnation on the grave and rose, walking away. He only looked back once.

Thor found all the funerals hard. He was naturally very compassionate to children and visiting all the funerals just made him feel sad. He couldn't imagine anyone on Asgard hurting innocent children. But Midgard was different. It was more common but no less horrible here...

Pure, untainted humans hurt...for no reason other than they were there. This was what Loki had been talking about. He fretted too much about humans being hurt...and didn't do enough to stop them hurting each other.

It would stop. He would do something about it now. He had to – for those kids and adults that had died a week before Christmas.

**A/N: Yeah so...this is dedicated to the 26 fatalities of the Connecticut shooting. You will all be missed dearly. If you need something to help make you smile – try Buzzfeed. There're a few posts about restoring your faith in humanity. They made me smile. Go have a look :) **


	16. Surprises

**A/N: Alright oneshot number 16! Only 9 more left! Should I do it right up to New Years or just to Christmas? You guys pick! Anyway this prompt was courtesy of flamethrowerqueen! So, many thanks to her!**

Clint shifted anxiously. Why in God's name did he ever let Pepper, Jane and Darcy bully him into this! Alright, strictly speaking, he was going to do it anyway but not today! Sighing heavily, he glanced around the door. Natasha was reading on the sofa while Bruce watched Oprah with Thor and Tony argued with Steve about the coffee maker.

The three women behind him gave him a soft shove and Clint scowled, putting his shoulders back. He strode in confidently and Natasha shot him a small smile over the top of her book. He smiled back softly and walked right over to her.

Natasha frowned as he stood before her. Slowly lowering her book, she raised a confused eyebrow. "Clint...?" she started before biting her lip.

Clint dropped to one knee and pulled out a small scarlet box. Everyone in the room stopped to stare. Natasha gazed at him in disbelief.

"You're crazy." She breathed softly.

Clint managed a sheepish smile and flipped the box open to reveal a simple silver band with a small, teardrop shaped diamond set in. Large enough to be noticeable, small enough to wear while fighting. It was perfect. "Natasha Romanoff...you are the most infuriating, terrifying and deadly woman I've ever met. And I love you despite all that. Marry me?" Clint murmured.

Still biting her lip, Natasha stayed silent for a moment.

"Nat...you sorta need to say something...killing me over here." Clint said nervously.

"Yes." Natasha breathed before she could overthink. Clint beamed and slid the ring onto her left hand before picking her up and twirling her up, kissing her deeply.

"Get a room!" Tony yelled, although he was grinning. After glancing at each other, all the Avengers burst out in applause, cheering and chanting. Money swapped hands but the assassins pretended not to notice that!

**A/N: Yeah, a fluffy one! Need more prompts please guys!**


	17. Snowmen

**A/N: Head hurts really badly so it'll be a short one today guys! Sorry :/**

When the snow finally stayed, the Avengers all tumbled out, running like kids. They, in some unspoken agreement, all began to make individual little snowmen. Most of them went for the technique of just bundling a lot of snow together but Clint and Natasha decided to roll theirs.

After a few hours and many complaints of cold hands, they had all made their own, unique snowman. Tony's was large and wearing an Iron Man suit whereas Bruce's was smaller and wore glasses, holding a small vial. Thor's was the tallest and held Mjolnir triumphantly. However, Clint and Natasha's were the most interesting. They had sculpted them together. Their snowmen had looped arms and snowman Natasha's head lay on snowman Clint's shoulder. Clint's also had a bow slung over its shoulder and Natasha's had a gun gripped in its free hand.

"Cute! The Hawk and the Spider." Tony smirked. Natasha began to pelt him with snowballs and his laugh turned into a yelp.

"No! I didn't mean it Tasha!" he squealed, running away. After he fell flat on his back, everyone exchanged glances.

"Snow angels!" Clint cheered, joining Tony on the floor. Everyone laughed and lay down, moving their arms and legs quickly to make snow angels.

Finally, after another few hours, the Avengers trudged back to the Tower; cold, shivering but grinning as they went.

A little bit later, a group of kids came along, unable to believe their eyes. The Avengers snowmen stood there triumphantly and carefully, the kids drew the Avengers symbol in front of the snowmen and snapped a few pictures. They appeared in the paper the next day, something that made the Avengers grin.


	18. Caroling

**A/N: Hey! I am aware that I forgot Steve in the last chapter but I was in so much pain I was starting to see two laptops ;) So do forgive me for that! **

Steve groaned. Why had he let Tony drag the Avengers into this?! Apparently, he had sent out a mass email to everyone in New York, declaring that the Avengers were going carolling. Clint and Thor were all for it, Bruce didn't mind but Natasha and Steve were thoroughly opposed.

"Stark forget it!" Natasha hissed from down the corridor.

"But Tasha, we need a female voice!" Tony sighed heavily.

"No." Natasha said with a note of finality colouring her voice.

An hour later, all of the Avengers were gathered outside the Tower. Natasha and Steve wore a look of annoyance as they trudged to the first door. Clint and Tony had decided they were going to sing O Holy Night first and as the door opened, they began. The men all sang the lower parts while Natasha sang out the high part.

They finished and strode to the next door. However, before they got there Natasha and Tony had ended up sniping at each other and now...well now, Tony lay face down in the snow. "Let's go." Natasha said evenly.

After sorting Tony's bruised face out, they finally made it to the next door, singing Santa Baby quite happily and sultrily in Natasha's case.

Eventually, they made it to the last house on the route Jarvis worked out for Tony. Everyone, apart from Natasha, decided that she should sing a duet with Clint. Needless to say, Natasha wasn't happy but agreed all the same.

When the door opened, the two assassins began to sing Fairytale of New York perfectly. It was the best song they had done all night.

That night, they were up for hours, singing together. They made Clint and Natasha duet again, this time on Baby It's Cold Outside. Afterwards, a slightly drunk Tony began to chant "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Thor quickly picked it up, much to their dismay until everyone was chanting.

Clint gave a shrug and grabbed Natasha's hips, kissing her softly and slowly. Everyone cheered, happy for the couple who pretty much defined 'unresolved sexual tension.'


	19. Ice Skating

**A/N: Hey! Only a few more days! Should I do it up to Christmas or New Year's? XD **

The Avengers had all agreed to go ice skating and, shock horror, no one was complaining! Much. They all made their way to the rink, clinging to the sides for a minute. However, as little kids began to stare in awe, Natasha decided to play it up.

She pushed away from the side, gracefully raising one leg and spinning on the other. The kids began to cheer as Natasha spun faster.

"Bloody assassin – good at everything!" Clint muttered as he attempted to strike out, dodging her spinning leg as he skated past easily. Steve and Bruce flanked him as they skated round in a wide circle.

Everyone squealed in delight as Natasha leapt into the air, grabbing one heel before lightly landing on her feet again, skating along to join the others.

"Why are you so annoyingly good at that?" Tony asked. He and Thor were shakily skating behind the others.

"Practice Stark." Natasha smirked, moving to skate backwards so she could see him.

"I really hate you." Tony muttered.

Natasha's face darkened.

"I didn't mean that!" He yelped.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I have to go to a friend's :D See y'all tomorrow!**


	20. Similarities

**A/N: Erm...going to tackle something a little darker today. Sorry if that's not what you came for but I'd like to get it off my chest.**

An exhausted Natasha slumped down onto a hospital bed, reluctantly letting one of the nurses, Elizabeth, check out the large gash she had down her left leg. She glanced over at the young, unconscious girl on the other bed. The girl she had rescued from the Red Room about three hours ago.

"Will she be alright Elizabeth?" Natasha asked softly.

"Hopefully. She seems only bruised physically but...who knows about mentally." Elizabeth murmured back, stitching up Natasha's wound.

Natasha frowned and stepped away.

A few hours later, Natasha came tearing down to the hospital, hearing the noise over her comm. The girl was awake and causing havoc somehow. Shoving the doors aside, Natasha sprinted in, just in time to see the girl, Alina, fall back on the bed.

Her left arm hung off the bed, stained scarlet with blood. Neat, uniform lines were slashed into the skin. Letting a gasp fall from her lips, Natasha knelt by Alina's side, deeply frowning.

The Avengers came rushing into the hospital, hearing the chaos and thinking it was Natasha. When they saw her kneeling by the dark haired girl's side, they all exhaled in relief.

"Natasha? What's wrong?" Steve ventured.

"She...Alina cut herself." Natasha murmured almost silently.

"I...oh." Steve whispered back. Everyone backed out awkwardly, apart from Clint. He didn't have any experience with this but Natasha needed him.

Clint carefully sat by Natasha's side, watching her silently.

"I did it before." Natasha admitted quietly.

"Did what?" Clint whispered, not wanting to believe it.

Natasha slid her jacket off and rolled her sleeve up. Silvery scars were criss-crossed across her arm.

"You told me they were from a knife fight." Clint said a note of accusation in his voice.

"I lied. It was when I had been in the Red Room for a while. I didn't see an end. So I stole a knife and I did this. They found me. And saved me." Natasha scowled. "Because, according to them, I 'showed potential.'" Natasha said bitterly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Clint asked quietly.

"I didn't want to be looked upon with pity." Natasha spat.

"Alright Tash. Alright." Clint breathed. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat together.

/

Alina eventually awoke. SHIELD recruited her quickly and the girl...well she flew through the ranks, excelling in the agency. She looked up to Natasha greatly and trained often with the redhead.

Naturally, the two got along like a house on fire and soon became a formidable team. They understood each other in ways no one else ever would.

**A/N: Yeah so...what did you think? If you're interested, I'll do another story, telling Alina's life story? Also, sorry if some indentation went weird :/ See ya all tomorrow!**


	21. Reindeer

Clint and Natasha strolled into the room where all the other Avengers sat. "We have a challenge for you." Natasha smirked.

"What?" Tony said instantly, narrowing his eyes.

"Name all of Santa's reindeer." She chuckled darkly.

"I could never do this as a kid!" Bruce scowled.

"What are these reindeer of which you speak?" Thor asked.

"We'll explain later buddy." Tony said before thinking hard. "Well, Rudolph." He shrugged.

"Dancer." Bruce added.

"Prancer." Steve continued.

Thor sat back, looking confused, as Tony thought. "Vixen."

"Blitzen." Bruce said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Cupid." Steve replied, brow furrowed in thought.

"Comet." Tony said quickly.

"Dasher." Bruce and Steve said together.

"There! That's it!" Steve sighed in relief.

Natasha and Clint smirked at each other then levelled them with cool looks.

"It's not!" Tony cried. "There's 9 reindeer! We only named 8!" He said, bolting out of the room.

/

Tony returned an hour later...leading a reindeer behind him. Eight of his employees followed, also holding reindeer. Tony lined them all up in the living room, ignoring the Avengers' horrified faces.

Starting at one end of the line, Tony began to list them off, pointing to each reindeer in turn.

"So...Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Blitzen, Comet, Cupid and...and...what's the ninth one!" He screamed in mild frustration.

Everyone snickered. Clint had told them the one they had forgotten while Tony was out but it was just too fun to watch Tony grow more agitated.

He circled the reindeer as it would have the name tattooed on its rump but...no such luck. Tony began to list them all again before letting out a squeal.

"Donner! It's called Donner!" He leapt up.

"Ha! You didn't know." He yelled at Bruce and Steve who laughed.

"We told them after you left." Natasha smirked, taking great pleasure in the annoyed look that crossed Tony's face.

"Damn you woman." He grumbled, gesturing for his employees to get rid of the reindeer before Pepper saw and completely freaked.

Thor frowned. "Were they the Midgardian version of bilge snipe?" he asked, still looking puzzled.

**A/N:...Yeah. So should I write a series of oneshots soon about what Clintasha get up to when they're bored? Humour fic – not smut ;D Get your minds outta the gutter please :P Sound off in the reviews :3**


	22. Seduction

For the first time, the Avengers got to see Natasha and Clint in action. They were on a simple enough mission to Texas. One where Natasha had to seduce the mark, get intel then Clint would take him out. Easy enough.

The mark was a tattoo artist who had a parlour in a secluded alley surrounded by high rise buildings – ideal for Clint. As the Avengers sat in the SHIELD base, Clint perched up high as Natasha sauntered into the tattoo parlour.

The man, James, looked up as she entered; dressed in a tight, low cut black dress. He smirked wolfishly and approached her.

"Hey gorgeous, what can I do for you?" He leered at her.

"I want a tattoo. A bulldog." Natasha said lightly, a dark smirk twitching her lips.

"Whereabouts sweetheart?" James asked.

"Well...I want the paws here." Natasha started, patting her full chest with a smirk. "Then the mouth and teeth here." She continued, gesturing to her crotch, watching James' eyes widen. "And well...you can decide where to put the tail." She finished with a wink.

James nodded and led her into the back room. "Well, gorgeous...how about you let me see my canvas first?" he asked with a leering smile.

The Avengers looked at each other in shock and disgust while Clint tensed on the roof. He hated seduction missions. With a passion.

Back in the parlour, Natasha smirked and reached around to unzip her dress. "Ever so forward, James." She breathed.

Everyone tensed, thinking that Natasha had just blown her cover. She had...but intentionally.

"I never said my name." James hissed at her.

Natasha pulled out a gun from her thigh holster, pushing it against his throat in a fraction of a second. "Where's the microfilm James?" she snarled.

"I don't have it." James choked out.

"Lying bastard." She said calmly, firing her gun into his throat and beginning to search methodically, leaving him to bleed out on the floor.

A few hours later, Natasha and Clint arrived back, with the microfilm safe and secure.

"Woman, you're terrifying." Tony muttered to Natasha.

"I hate seduction missions." Clint grumbled in annoyance.

"It's alright, you know you're my favourite." Natasha smiled genuinely, leaning up to kiss him lightly before pulling back and brushing her curls from her eyes.

"Right – move. I want to change." She decided.

Everyone ducked away quickly – what they had seen terrified them a little.

**A/N: Alright that was 22! And points if anyone can find the quote from one of my favourite movies ;D**


	23. Icicles

**A/N: Almost time for Christmas guys! :D :D Excited? Anyway, here's oneshot 23!**

"Barton, you're gonna get Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor and yourself killed." Natasha said in a sing song voice.

"No I won't." Clint replied over the phone. Tony muttered about Natasha being warm in his tower, sounding jealous.

"Yes you will. Do you know how many people are killed by falling icicles?" Natasha asked calmly, stretching out into a yoga position, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Nope. I don't wanna know." Clint replied sharply.

"Fine, but if you die, I will ask to have 'Clint Barton, partner, friend, archer and idiot.' inscribed on your headstone." Natasha quipped.

"Shut it Romanoff." Clint chuckled.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" The redhead asked.

"Why the hell not?" Clint shrugged, even though Natasha couldn't see him.

"Fine. You find out if you can stab a dummy to death with an icicle. I'll just sit in the warmth."

"It'll work." Clint sing songed back.

"No it won't. Video it." Natasha laughed.

/

A while later, the male Avengers returned, looking cold and miserable. Even Clint, who was used to sub zero temperatures, looked annoyed. "We kept dropping the icicles." He muttered to Natasha who laughed.

"Boys. Honestly." She said, shaking her head. "Oh by the way, it would be possible. Just difficult. You'd need a sharpened, thick icicle and you should drive it into the neck to sever the carotid artery. They'd bleed out." Natasha smirked, strolling out casually.

"That would have been useful TWO HOURS AGO!" Clint yelled after her.

**A/N: Note, I have no idea if you actually could kill someone with an icicle...please don't try ;D And the quote from my last chapter was from the movie The Bounty Hunter (Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler) :D**


	24. Tradition

**A/N: It's Christmas Eve guys! I'm very, very excited! Okay so oneshot number 24 is a tradition one! My family's tradition is watching the Doctor Who Christmas special together ;D Let me know what you guys watch or do every year :D **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! Even if I go attack Fury *runs off yelling a battle cry*...*returns two minutes later, bloody, bruised and miserable* Alright...I don't own the Avengers.**

The Avengers had tried to come up with a tradition for their Christmases together but none were presenting themselves. Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were all in favour of having Doctor Who Christmas special marathons but Steve and Thor didn't understand the sci-fi show so that was off.

The next suggestion was Elf, but Tony couldn't stand the movie and spent the entire time either complaining or looking incredibly sour. Eventually, sick of Tony's whining, Natasha nixed Elf as well.

Next they tried Miracle on 34th Street, and it was Natasha's turn to complain. The childish hopefulness of the movie made her want to gag...or cry. Maybe both. But Clint acknowledged how infuriating the movie was to her and eventually said no.

Getting a little sick of this, Bruce put in the next movie – The Muppets Christmas Carol. Within seconds, Clint was grumbling about how much he hated Miss Piggy, even going so far as to call her a slut and a whore – much to the disapproval of Steve. Finally, they agreed that Muppets Christmas Carol wasn't such a great idea.

Natasha and Pepper were quite happy to watch The Holiday or Love Actually, commenting that Jude Law and Liam Neeson were hot. The men however, were less keen – insisting that it was emasculating.

Finally, they put in the last disc – Home Alone. Almost immediately, it amused all the Avengers , even getting Natasha to crack a smile. Thor, Steve and Bruce instantly loved the tale of the feisty boy and Tony, Clint and Natasha quickly warmed up to it. Soon they all sat on the couch together, laughing in delight as Kevin McAllister took on two grown men using only his wits. After that, Home Alone became the tradition – a film that they could all bond over at Christmas.

**A/N: There we are guys! Remember to drop a review saying what your family traditions are at Christmas! See you tomorrow for the Christmas Day oneshot! And to answer a question – yes, I'm going to do these all way up to New Year thanks to a suggestion from a guest user! :D **


End file.
